A Siren's Tune
by Little Miss Marker
Summary: A young girl finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, as she learns her life isn’t a normal as she thought it was. /ack, the summary kind of sucks, but I promise, the story itself it better... please read...\


Okay, so, this is my first story, and I'm really proud of this chapter. I think it's the best one I've ever written. So please, review, but no flames, because I burn easily…

**Mel; **Fire … _gives evil smirk_ …

Yes, erm, so …… on with the story!

**Mel; **Molly doesn't own winx club (if she did, would you think she'd be writing this here?), but the characters and story plot do belong to her…

* * *

**Chapter One;  
Time for a New Beginnin****g**

She's gone. She's gone, and I'm never going to see her again. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. She was suppose to have great magical powers, but some how, along the way, she was striped of her powers, I guess… or maybe she just didn't have any to begin with. Prophets aren't always right, and maybe Sirius is getting old, and it's time for him to retire…. Oh, it doesn't matter anyway… There's nothing that can be done…. She's gone. Gone for good...

**W.I.N.X.C.L.U.B.**

"Hey Lottie!" A young girl of only fourteen smiled as her friend waved to her. She had long chestnut brown hair that fell just bellow her waist, and bluish sea green eyes that shown in the sun. She was small, only standing at 5'5, but she wasn't scrawny, having toned muscles in her arms and legs from track and martial arts. Yes, Loretta Alarice Taylor was a vision of beauty indeed.

"Hey Mara." The young girl replied. She held a bag of groceries in one hand, and in the other was a bouquet of flowers for her mother, who was busy, tended the little book shop the family owned. It was the last week of summer, and Loretta wanted to saver it the best that she could. Because then, she'd have to go back to school; and she hated it. She didn't have very many friends, and the bullies were always picking on her. Most of the teachers just ignored her, and she'd always get into trouble for the things that others did. She hated her classmates; they always made fun of her for being adopted. Yes, Loretta's parents were both burned to death when their apartment building was on fire, and Loretta her self was the sole survivor (along side a small kitten, whom traveled with her). The young fireman that saved her decided to take her in.

"So, what do you plan on doing during the last week of school," her friend said with glee. Mara happened to be one of the only friends that Loretta had, and the two didn't even go to the same school (They're parents knew each other, so the two met when they were very young.). Loretta smiled at the young girl, showing her pearly white teeth. "Oh, I don't know… I might just spend the whole time at my mother's books store, working and reading." Mara rolled her eyes. "You need to get out more, Lottie!"

"Why?" Lottie replied, "So people can have more time to make fun of me? No, I don't think so. I'm perfectly content with staying in the bookstore, thank you very much." The two friends continued to walk, talking about everything and anything that they could talk about it, and soon they were at the shop. "Bye Mara…" Loretta said, walking towards the door. "Bye Lottie," Mara replied walking off. Loretta pushed the door opened with her hip, then the familiar bell. I looked around, and saw my mom standing behind the counter, with my dad helping a customer a few feet away. "I'm back mom," Loretta replied as she headed towards the back, where she found a door that opened to a rather small room, with a couch and everything. On the far side of the room, there was a small staircase, and, after putting the groceries down, she headed up the stairs. She soon opened the door to her room, and was greeted by a small Persian cat.

"Hey Aden," she said, picking up the small cat. Even though he was almost fifteen years old, the old cat still looked, and acting, as if he were only two or three years old. It had always puzzled Loretta and her family, but they never worried too much about it. She stroked the soft cat's fur, causing him to purr loudly. Loretta giggled when he rubbed he head against her neck. She sat down on her bed for a few seconds, before she got bored, so, with Aden in her hands, she quickly rushed out the back door. "Bye mom," she said, sticking her head back into the main room, "I'm going bike riding with Aden. Be back in a few." With that, she left through the back door. She set Aden in the bucket of her bike, then rode off. She had the perfect destination in mind… The City Park. It was her favorite place to go; it was so relaxing and calm, and there was just something about that place that seemed… magical.

**W.I.N.X.C.U.B.**

"Just be careful, Ellie."

The young girl's caramel colored eyes watched the man in the holophone with such precision. She nodded and smiled "K, Joe, I'll be careful. Promise."

"You better be. I know that sometimes bad things just sort of come to you, so just… watch out. The rest of us will be at the pizzeria when you get here. Bye" With that, the man was gone from the screen, and the young girl was left with her thoughts. She had a week until Alfea started, and it would be her freshman year. She was so excited; she could hardly wait. So, she had bugged and pestered her parents into letting her have a big party in Magix, until they finally cracked. So it was decided that she and her friends would go there and have a party, and then the next day, all their parents would come out and visit them, and then they'd go to school.

She got off her bed, and walked to the balcony. She could see her whole city from here… so lively, so bright, and so full of sunshine. That was why the young girl loved it so much. A deep sigh escaped from the young girl's small lips as she watched the people go about their every day lives.

"Eldora," she heard a voice from behind her say. She turned her head, and saw her mother, sitting on the bed, a smile across her face. The young girl smiled as she walked over to her bed, closing the doors to the balcony before she sat down. Her mother started brushing her long, golden brown hair. Although she looked more like her father, having his eyes, nose, and hair color, Eldora differently had the personality and spirit of her mother. "Are you ready for princess lessons?" Her mother asked while combing through her thick, long hair.

"I guess…" was the only response the fourteen year old girl could give. She despised princess lessons with a passion, and this was the very reason she was going to meet the rest of her friends latter. Lessons were hard and tedious, but Eldora knew that one day, if she wanted to help her brother rule the kingdom, she would have to know all this. Eldora turned, and gave her mother a rather large hug.

"Aw, thanks sweetie. What was that for?" her mother asked, returning the hug. Eldora really didn't have a reason for it; she just thought of it on the spur of the moment.

"I just love you, is all." The young girl replied, before getting off her bed, and heading towards the door. "I'll see ya latter, Mother," she said, opening the door, "I'm going to go to class now." With that she shut the door, and headed down the hallway. She didn't care if her mother was still in her room; she had nothing to hide, and she and her mother were very close. She quickly walked down the halls, until she came across the dining room, where her instructor, a plump, old lady, with long, sharp nails, waited for her. "Hello, you Highness," she replied, "Are you ready for your lesson?" "If I must, Persephone."

"Alright, well, today, we'll be learning…" Eldora's thoughts were far from her lesson of the day. She was more focused on the fact that in a mere hour, Eldora would be on her way to Magix, getting ready for her first year of Alfea. She had been waiting for Alfea her whole life. The stories her mother and father told her and her brother, Conner, when they were little were always so fascinating, Eldora wished she could have at least half as much fun and adventure as her mother did when she was in school. The Ogres, The Witches, it was all so exciting for Eldora, and as a little girl, she was mesmerized. Of course, with school starting, a new wardrobe was in order. Of course, her mother would give her enough money to buy whatever she wanted, but she couldn't very well go all by herself. _Maybe I'll bring Kimmy_, She thought to herself as the instructor went on with her lecture, and of course, _Joe and __Adam would have to come too_.

"Uh… excuse me, Princess Eldora?" Eldora was snapped back to reality by a young servant boy. She looked at him with a blank stare. "Yes, my dear boy?" He looked at her for a few seconds, as if tongue tied, but he finally said, "Your royal highness, and his majesty wants you to visit them at the throne room." Eldora looked over at Persephone, who simply nodded, then she excused her self, and headed over to the throne room. _How odd,_ Eldora thought to herself as she went, _Mother and Father would never interrupt my lesson. It has to be important… but why meet in the throne room?_ The royal family of Solaria never used the throne room, unless the king and queen were listening to the requests of their people. It was never a family room at all, and the young princess had never really been in there since she was eight.

Eldora finally found the room, and slowly opened the door. "Mother? Father?" She poked her head in, and saw that the room had little light in it. _How odd… _Eldora slowly walked into the room, but before anything else could be done, the door slammed shut, and the young girl felt something fall on top of her. She squirmed a few minutes, before eventually kicking who ever it was off of her. She quickly stood up. "Who's there?" She asked. "Oh, it's nothing, dear, all I want is the ring. Hand it over." Eldora gave a loud chuckle. "Yeah, over my dead body, freak!" She threw the ring up over her head. "SUN POWER!" she screamed as a staff appeared in the air, and she caught it. "Tsk, tsk, come, come now, Ellie, you don't want to get hurt or anything, do you?" Eldora held the staff tight in her hands, waiting for the other person to attack her. It was hard to see in the poorly lit room, but Eldora's other senses were already kicking in. "Alright if you want to play it the hard way…" Eldora felt something hit her on the back really hard, and pain shot up her spine, and into her head. She let out a loud scream, before looking around one last time. Holding the staff tight in her hands, Eldora pointed it up in the air, and screamed "Trasnportus Moralous." She didn't care where she went, but all she knew was that she had to get out of there.

**W.I.N.X.C.L.U.B.**

"Aden…" Lottie sighed, as she sat at the bottom of a tree, petting her cat. She sighed as she watched the sun set from the beautiful hill she was on. It was secluded; not that many people dared to venture through the woods to get there. There was a forest all around, and people tended to get lost if they weren't careful. But Lottie knew the way. She had been there so many times before. A smile appeared on her face as she glanced at all the colors. Gardenia was the only place she knew as home, yet she felt that there was something else… something better then the life she lived. And she knew some day she would find it…

BANG!

Loretta jumped when she heard the noise, causing Aden to hiss and jump off her lap. It was a few seconds, before a young girl ran out of the forest, and into the clearing. She was a strange looking girl; dark brown hair that fell down to her shoulders that flew in the wind as she ran. She was wearing her hair up in two pigtails, but that wasn't the strange thing. The strange thing was that she was wearing a bright orange one sleeved shirt, with the sleeve being so long that it reached her wrist. She was also wearing a small mini skirt, and knee-high boots, the same color, and in her hand was a large, pale yellow staff. The young girl looked around, then ran in the opposite direction. Not to far behind her was another woman, wearing a black cape. Her hair was long, and black with silver highlights, and her eyes were a piercing black. She did seem young, though older then the other girl. She followed the young girl, and just like that, the two were gone. "Come on Aden," Loretta whispered, getting up off her butt, "let's go so what's happening. Clearly that girl needs our help!" Loretta ran through the forest, finding the two, standing face to face. All sorts of monsters were on the older girl's side. "Whoa…" Loretta, who had hidden behind a rather large bush, had said as she watched the two.

"Just give up, Princess, and we'll let you go with a warning…" The witch said. The young girl glared at the older woman, hatred burning through her cameral colored eyes. "Fine," the witch continued, "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. Monsters attack!" With that, the monster started to attack the young girl. At first she was doing alright, hitting them off her with her staff, but pretty soon, the monsters took control, and the young girl was powerless… "I told you, little Ellie, that I would win. I always win." With that, the woman grabbed the young girl's wrist.

"Let her go," Loretta said, coming out of her hiding place. The witch just laughed. "Yes, I suppose a mortal, like yourself, is going to stop me. HA! That's a load of bull. Monsters attack!"

"I said let… her… GO!" Loretta screamed. She didn't understand why, but she instinctively put her hands up, as if reaching out towards the monsters. She closed her eyes, and then all of a sudden, she could feel her hands growing warmer. She opened her eyes, and noticed fireballs jetting out of her hands. She let out a loud gasp, then dropped her hands to her side quickly. The other woman quickly screeched, letting out a loud hissing noise. The grip she had on the other girl was loosened, and she quickly pulled her hand away, and stood up. Oh, how cute…" the woman said, "I hate cute!" She shot a lighting bolt out of her hand, and a lighting-bolt shot out of it. Loretta quickly jumped out of the way, and reached out her hand, shooting out another fireball. "Sunbeam!" the girl shot out beam of light out of her staff. There was a loud shriek, and then there was a huge flash of bright light. The black cloaked figure was gone. "Hey, nice job… but what the hell was tha…" Loretta looked at the girl, only to find that she was lying on the ground, unconscious, no longer wearing her sparkling outfit, but instead wearing a halter-top that was coral pink, and denim jeans. The girl's hair was no long in pigtails, and instead now it was tied into two little mini-pigtails at the top of her head, while the rest was sprawled against the ground. The staff was no longer there, and instead there was a small blue ring sitting in the girl's right hand. Loretta noticed right away the small blood spots that were dotting around the young girl's hair. After finding the source of the problem (a rock. The girl must've hit her head while falling…), Loretta tried to pick up the girl. She couldn't very well leave here there stranded in the forest, all alone. Loretta took a big sigh, then started walking, while Aden, who had run away when he saw the monsters, came bouncing out from behind a bush. Boy, was this going to be hard to explain to her parents.

**W.I.N.X.C.L.U.B.**

"uuuugggghhhh…"Loretta looked up from the book she was reading, when she heard the young girl moan. It had taken some time, and a lot of trouble, but Loretta had finally managed to drag the girl to her home, where she set her on the couch to rest. Carefully watching the girl, Loretta noticed that she was about to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds, before she opened them, and propped herself up into sitting position. "Wha… what happened?" Loretta gave a sympathetic smile. "You fell unconscious, and hit your head on a rock. You're safe though, I brought you to my house…"

"And what about Ciarra?"

"That woman who was chasing you? Eh, she disappeared when I… when we …" Loretta was lost for words; she didn't even know what had happened. It was all so a blur _… but did I … I really shoot fire balls out of my hands?!_

"Oh yeah … your Winx. You've got potential, girlie, and LOTS of it!" The girl smiled and winked towards Loretta. Loretta returned the gesture with a friendly smile. "I'm Loretta." She finally said, stretching out her hand for the other girl to shake, "Though most people call me Lottie." "I'm Eldora," the girl replied, taking Loretta's hand, shaking it wildly, "Though most people call me Ellie! This is a nice place ya got here." Loretta gave a smirk, placing on foot after the other on the coffee table. "Yeah, this is my home…" Eldora sat there for a minute, looking as if she were deep in thought. "Where am I, exactly?"

"You're at my house… in Gardenia…"

The girl's eye grew wide with shock. "Wait," she said, "You mean Gardenia, as in Earth?!" Loretta gave Eldora a puzzling look. "No," she said sarcastically, "We're on Pluto."

"Pluto? What's that?"

"Oh never mind." Loretta shook her head. This girl kept getting more puzzling minute by minute. But then again, so was what was going on with those fireballs…. "Where are you from, Eldora?"

"… oh, uh… I'm from Solaria."

"Sola-what?"

"Solaria. It's a planet in the Arpenian Galaxy."

Loretta gave. "Are you sure…? …Listen, You might have suffered a concussion, and might not be thinking clearly. I need you to think real hard for me… Are you really, one hundred percent sure?" The girl nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure!" The girl screamed. Loretta quickly hushed the girl. "Please, please. Don't be so loud. My parents are in the room outside, and if they hear you, they're going to freak!"

"Fine!" The girl said, crossing her arms. "But I swear to you, I'm telling the truth."

"Okay!" Loretta said, "okay. Why don't you tell me about your home … planet?"

Eldora smiled, and Loretta could see she clearly hit a spot. "Well, as I said before, I'm a princess. My mother's the real royalty in the family – I mean, she's got the royal blood – Father was just a squire boy in a neighboring planet, until they met at school. My father went to Red Fountain, and my mother went to Alfea – the school for fairies, which is the school I'm going to in about a week – and the two fell in love. I have a twin brother, whose name is Conner. Mother says we're going to share the throne when we're old enough. She says it'll be to hard to control, with all the things going on now and what not. But I know the real reason is that she wants her one and only princess – that's me – to rule some day, and she can't seem to find the right husband for me… Anyway, I also have a little brother, Cyrus, who's a real pain is the ass, and I've got a little sister, Luna, who's really a doll, but she's always saying yes to every body, and doesn't seem to have a mind of her own…"

Loretta smiled as she listened to Eldora talk. It was like the young girl was from Loretta's own mind; having the true fairy tale life she always wanted… Maybe Eldora was telling the truth. Maybe there **WAS** something special about Loretta. She had always felt that there was something different about her; and maybe this was it. Sure, Loretta felt as if Eldora was making everything up at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. How else would she be able to shoot fireballs out of her hands?

"Tell me more about the magic." Loretta said bluntly, causing Eldora to frown for a bit, before she started talking.

"You mean Winx? Oh, well, it's accentually three things. First, it's your source of power. You know, your strength and energy. Second, it's what guides you… you know, like that little cricket from that puppet movie…"

"Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, that one! Anyway, and third, it's your magical identity. It defies you for the rest of your life!"

"Wow…" Loretta looked at it from a whole new perspective.

"Yeah… look, watch!" Eldora pointed her index finger towards the group of pencils that were sitting on Loretta's mother's desk. She waved it around, and the pencils all jumped out, floating in midair. The fly around a bit, before the young fairy gently put them back in the cup. "It's easy, you try!" Loretta pointed at the pencils, and concentrated hard. The cup shook for a few seconds, before tipping over, spilling out all in contents. Loretta gave a frustrated sigh. "I think my powers just ran out…"

"Oh nonsense," Eldora said with a smile, "You're power's just rusty for not being used in a really long time."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, you clearly got the fairy powers, girl!"

The two girls shared a smile, then a question popped into her head… "Wait, does that mean my real parents were magical too?!"

Eldora shrugged. "Probably. They probably sent you here when you were born to save you from some evil. Looks like you got the power of fire. That's pretty cool!"

"What's your power, Eldora?"

"It's Ellie, remember? And I have the power of the sun. It's half of my mom's power, my other sister has the other half, the moon."

"Wow! That is so cool!"

Before anything else could be said between the two girls, the door to the front store opened, and in came Loretta's mother, Katherine Taylor.

"Oh, hello Sweetie. Who's you friend?"

"Oh, hey Mom. This is my friend, Eldora…." Loretta took a deep breath,. "Listen, Mom, do you know anything about my birth parents?"

"Nope, not a thing, Dumpling," her father, Jason Taylor, said coming through the door, "all the records, people, everything was burned. You and Aden were the only two who made it out…"

"Well… I think my parents… weren't from around here…" Loretta felt uncomfortable talking about her real parents in front of her mom and dad. Even though she knew she was adopted from day one, she felt like the people that had taken care of her, her whole life were more like family then anything else. "And by that, I mean they weren't from this dimension… They're from another realm. And they were magical."

Her parents looked at her, worried and confused, but then they just started laughing. "Oh come now, Lottie. You haven't believed in that kind of stuff since you were, what? Six or seven?." Her mother said with a laugh. Loretta, upset that her parents were laughing, though not completely surprised about it. "Mom! Dad! I'm not kidding! Look, today, I was in the park, and I say her, Eldora, fighting another fairy —"

"Actually, she was a witch. You see, there a difference, by th—"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. The two were fighting, and using spells and everything, and then Eldora almost lost, when I stepped in, and I shot fireballs out of my hands. FIREBALLS!" Loretta took a few deep breaths, before she looked at her parents, who seemed genuinely shocked. "Are you feeling alright, Lottie?" Katherine asked, putting her hand on her daughter's forehead. "I'm fine mom, really!"

"She's telling the truth, Miss. Honest."

"Maybe I should call Dr. Shmit. He'll know what to do." Jason replied, walking over to the telephone, but before anything could be done, Eldora pointed her finger at the telephone, and turned in into a watermelon. "Believe us now?" Jason and Katherine both looked astonished.

"Well… my stars! Our baby girl's a … a fairy?"

"I guess so, Kat. I told you there was something different about this girl!"

The two teenage girls smiled at each other. "Well, this is sure shocking news to us, Lottie," Katherine said. Loretta gave an understanding nod. "Yeah, I know. Just this morning, I though I was a normal person with normal issues." Eldora sat there for a few seconds, before her face twisted into pure horror. "Oh, god no!" She looked at her watch. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO! Listen, I've got to go… why don't you come with me to Magix for the night, Lottie! It'll be fun, and you can meet all the guys!" Lottie looked at her mom and dad, giving a pleading look. "Alright, you can go," Jason said to his daughter, "But when you get home, try not to wake us up when you get home."

"Yes!" The two girls cheered, giving each other a high five. "Alright, let's go!" Eldora said, walking out towards the back yard. "Uh… Ellie… how are we exactly going to get to Magix?"

"Magic, of course!" She threw her ring up in the sky, and, once she shouted 'Sun Power,' it turned into the light yellow staff. She held it high up in the air, and looked over at Loretta. "Ready?" Loretta simply nodded, and Eldora started her spell. "Trasnportus Moralous!" With that, at bright light shone, and the two girls disappeared.

* * *

See, I told you it was a long chapter! GAH! I hope you like it, and I promise, I'll try to update soon…. 

**Mel; **Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Just no flames...

Yes, because I BURN!

**Mel;** Fire ... mmmmm ...

... okay ... anway. The little blurb at the begining; if anyone can figure out who's talking, and who that person is talking about. I'll add one of you characters to my next winx club series (and if you guess it soon enough, I might add it to this seiries...). Okay, well... BYE!

**Mel; **bye-bye …


End file.
